1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to storage devices which may be used for storing photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for storing photos is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing photos are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for storing photos. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,216 to Stanislaw discloses a photo assembly and package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,332 to Holmes discloses a photo album with cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,591 to Dorman discloses a flip-type photo album.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,169 to Gauger and 4,465,189 to Molzan disclose photo albums which are fireproof and waterproof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,216 to Gordon discloses a design for a photo album.
In this respect, the devices for storing photos according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing photos.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for storing photos which can be constructed to provide efficient storage of photos. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.